


Infiltration of the other side

by zeusfluff



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Secretary’s plan to cross over the first time to our world is destroyed he finds another willing participant to help </p><p>him with his twisted plan. Who could it be? Companion piece to Universes can’t separate us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Volunteer for our survival

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Alter-verse

The Secretary had personally called me down to his office to discuss something with me. He wouldn’t say what it was, all he said was he 

needed me. I was led into his office by a woman in an army uniform.

“Sir Agent Dunham is here.”

The Secretary turned from the window and towards me. He smiled at me as the woman in uniform left.

“I suppose your wondering why I called you down here.”

I nodded my head and spoke.

“Of course sir.”

He eased himself into the pricey office chair in front of me.

“You should really sit down for this Agent Dunham. Now, since your counter-part failed in the delivery of a perfectly healthy and normal I might add hybrid, would you be willing to 

sacrifice four months out of your life for the survival of our world?”

I had no problem with the whole concept. I nodded my head, but now I was curious about the hybrid my counter-part delivered.

“Excuse me sir, what exactly did happen to the hybrid my counter-part gave birth to?”

Mr. Secretary only looked at me momentarily.

“It took two doctor’s and a nurse to get the hybrid out. Her head was grotesquely large. Her skin pigment was dark orange because of their air. The air is toxic to the hybrids. Had 

she been born in this world, her skin pigmentation would have been normal. Her vocalizer wasn’t functioning correctly at the time of birth, so her infant cries sounded mechanical 

and robotic. The vocalizer readjusted itself fifteen minutes before she shut down. You will bring success into this world Agent Dunham.”

I had already accepted the mission.

“Of course sir. Anything for the survival of our world.”

Mr. Secretary nodded his head in agreement.

“Very good then. I’ll send you over to New York General hospital for a physical.”

 

Hopefully we could get Peter Bishop back within less than a year... 

 

To Be Continued...


	2. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Our world

It has only been a couple of weeks since I gave birth to that female shifter, and I’m still having these awful nightmares. I could hear the shifters constant wailing, mechanical and 

high pitched. I never slept with the lights off and I jumped at every little sound. I had insisted that Peter let me go home to my apartment. He wouldn’t let me. I still occupied his big 

king sized bed while he slept on the couch downstairs. It was very late and I couldn’t sleep. I glanced back at the digital clock on the side table next to Peter’s bed. 2:30 a.m. 

Though I didn’t have the extra weight from the baby inside me, I wasn’t comfortable moving around still, and I was sore. I was afraid to close my eyes and go to sleep. I carefully put 

on the robe that I’d grabbed from my apartment and quietly padded downstairs. I felt like I was going crazy. Maybe this was all just a bad dream, and when I opened up my robe, my 

baby belly wouldn’t be there. Yeah right, wishful thinking... I smiled as I walked into the living room. Peter had the tv on, with the volume at about six. He was wide 

awake, no doubt worrying over my state of health. I sat down in the chair next to the couch. The circles under my eyes were apparent to him. He looked at me concerned.

“Olivia, what are you doing out of bed? You should be sleeping. Have another nightmare?”

I nodded my head, and tears came cascading down my face. I cried so easily now in front of Peter. But I didn’t care. I finally had some who really cared about me. Someone who 

didn’t just use me as a leverage point. At first my nightmares were just about the shifter, her orange skin and her mechanical cries. But then I started dreaming about my alter-self. 

I’m not just dreaming about her, I’m seeing through her eyes. Since I failed at giving The Secretary what he wanted, he’s using my alternate self for the job. She’s pregnant, and 

she must realize that what she’s carrying can destroy our world? Shaking my head, Peter pulled me into his arms. I felt his hands rubbing up and down my back in circular motions, 

trying to comfort me. 

“Peter, it’s not just the shifter I keep dreaming about. Now I’m dreaming about my alternate self. I think I’m seeing through her eyes. The Secretary is using her to get done what I 

couldn’t. He’s using her to bring another female shifter, the exact one I brought into the world a couple of weeks ago to complete the cross over. We have to try and stop them from 

crossing over Peter. Or at least figure out a way to get rid of the shifter.”

Things were going to be very hard to readjust to at first. Which is why Broyles gave me a month’s medical leave. He knew about the whole situation, and is letting me deal with it as 

best I can. I have Peter and Walter and Astrid. I’d tell my sister, but she’d never understand. Thinking about the shifter made my insides hurt all over again. But what was worse, was 

The Secretary. Every time I thought of him, I felt so sick to my stomach, that I didn’t think I’d be able to look at another morsel of food again... 

To Be Continued...


	3. Carrying our survival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Alter-verse

I was trying to figure out how to break this to Frank. Cutting tomatoes was keeping my mind off the secret I was carrying. Frank was always so quiet when he came in; he was like a 

gentle breeze. I relaxed a little when I felt his arms around my waist and he started kissing the back of my neck. When he pulled me closer and tried hugging me tighter, I put the 

knife down on the counter and gently took his hands away from my waist.

“Frank be careful.”

He whirled me around with the bag of take-out Chinese in one of his hands. A flash of worry crossed his handsome features. Then realization crossed his face. 

“You’re pregnant aren’t you? I’m going to be a daddy? This has to be the best news in the world! When did you find out?”

I gave him a sly smile and then smirked. He’d find out in a minute. 

“Yes on your first question, and no on the second.”

Frank’s face fell. He was actually quite a sensitive man. He had tears in his eyes. 

“What do you mean no on the second question?”

I sat down in a chair at the kitchen table with my hands in my lap. Frank had to understand what was at stake here. 

“I’ve known for awhile, and it isn’t what you think Frank. This baby is a member of The First Wave. It’s a human hybrid. She was created for the survival of our world. She’ll be 18 in a 

year and she’ll be born in three more months. Her due date is January 6th, 2011. She’s going to help us cross over and get Peter Bishop back. But in 

the mean time, I guess it might be fun to play mommy and daddy for awhile. I mean this will give us practice for our future children.”

Frank only smiled at me. Now he knew what was going on. I never kept Frank in the dark about anything. I told him everything. We 

were completely honest with each other. 

“In that case Liv, let’s eat. I’m starving. Extra helpings for you, since you are eating for two now... Spring rolls?”

I nodded my head and took a bite. Things were going according to plan. This would give me gas later, but I was willing to pay the price. 

Eating for two wasn’t as easy as it looked. Olivia Dunham won’t see what’s coming at her. A sly smile crossed my lips as I dug into my plate of noodles and chicken smothered in 

teriyaki sauce. This was going to be the perfect plan...

To Be Continued...


	4. Mysteriously Connected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Eating Chinese take-out usually didn’t make me feel all queasy, but let’s just say that I think I’m feeling what my counterpart is feeling. My alternate self was after all going through 

changes. She and I seem to be connected somehow. Like Siamese twins. I pushed back my plate of chicken and noodles drenched in Teriyaki sauce. My stomach was already yelling 

at me. I placed a napkin over my mouth and tried to silence the burp trying to come out. 

“Excuse me...”

Looking at my plate was making my stomach turn. My stomach was about to betray me. I ran from the kitchen table and into the bathroom barricading myself in. The toilet became 

my refuge momentarily. Once I emptied my stomach, I heard a soft knock on the door, and then Peter’s voice.

“ ‘Livia, everything okay in there?”

I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet. I quickly washed my hands and left the water running for a minute, splashing my face full of cold water. Turning the faucet off, I found that 

my reflection was of someone I didn’t know. The reflection of the woman I saw in front of me wasn’t me at all. The woman in the reflection was pale and looked like she hadn’t seen 

sleep in days. The circles under her eyes gave it away. Peter opened up the door and saw the look on my face. 

“I’m okay; I just don’t feel like myself. I mean look at me Peter! I’m pale, I have circles under my eyes, and my stomach is bothering me. Chinese take-out never makes me queasy! 

What the hell is going on with me?”

I couldn’t explain it better than what I was feeling. My alternate self and I were connected to each other. Peter had concern behind his kind eyes.

“Maybe your body is just re-adjusting to being back in this world, and after all, you just had a baby... Why don’t you go lie down for awhile? I’ll bring you something for your 

stomach.”

I nodded my head and went upstairs. I plopped down on Peter’s king sized bed and pulled the covers over me. I felt myself becoming drowsy, and soon my eyes closed. Where was 

I? I was seeing through someone’s eyes. A man came into view, but I had no idea who he was. My back was killing me. 

“Frank, could you massage my lower back? My sciatic nerve is bothering me again...”

I was seeing through the eyes of my counterpart. That’s disturbing. I was stirred awake by Peter’s hand. I jumped, startled, and looked him in the eyes. All I could see was his 

silhouette in the darkness. I swallowed hard and began to panic. 

“Peter turn the lights on! Please!”

I was visibly shaking when he turned the lights on. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. I winced and pulled away. My feet were achy and my back was bothering me. I 

threw back the covers and pressed my left hand up against the lower part of my back. 

“Liv, what’s wrong with your back?”

I shook my head at Peter and pressed my left hand up against my lower back harder. My alternate self and I were psychically connected somehow... 

“It’s my sciatic nerve Peter. It feels like something’s putting pressure on it. And look at my feet! My feet look like a couple of chuck roasts! The only other way I know how to 

describe this is, my alternate self and I are connected. I’m feeling what she’s going through. My stomach has six new stretch marks! Nothing a little Shea butter won’t fix but still! 

My feet are swelling because hers are swelling. I feel like I’m reliving this over again. She thinks having this shifter is the best thing to happen in her life. What kind of woman 

would want something that isn’t completely human growing inside them? She’s going through morning sickness right now, and that’s what I felt at dinner... I can’t explain it Peter. 

It’s like being a Siamese twin or something...”

Peter looked at me sympathetically and helped me turn over on my side. I felt his hands gently massaging my back. I began to cry, I didn’t need all this burdened on me. I never 

asked to bring something into the world that wouldn’t be wanted or that wasn’t completely human. I was forced against my will. 

“I know. I know it hurts. We’ll just have to deal with this as best we can. Somehow, someway, I’ll get that son of bitch who calls himself my real father, and I’ll kill him. There is no 

precedent for what he did to you. Just take a breath Liv and relax. Your back is very tense.”

I shot him a look over my shoulder. I winced once more and looked down at my feet. I wanted to soak them in some ice water. They felt like they were on fire. I pushed myself into a 

sitting position and rested my back up against Peter’s headboard.

“Peter, could you get me something to soak my feet in, and get ice. Lots of ice. I wish this bulge would just go away.”

Peter only shook his head and went downstairs to get me some ice for my feet. I was resting my eyes when I felt him touch my shoulder. I opened up my eyes and smiled at him 

tiredly. 

“You know that baby belly won’t go away just like that don’t you? 

It’ll take time. Give your body some time. Your body isn’t used to all these changes. And you’re probably suffering from Post Partum Depression. That doesn’t exactly help now does 

it?”

I shook my head no and watched as Peter helped me place my feet into the plastic tub of ice water. I shivered for a moment, and then placed the blanket around me. My shirts still 

didn’t fit me quite right. I tried to pull it down to cover the recent bruising I’d gotten out of nowhere. I have no idea where it’s coming from. Unless the other 

me is getting them somehow... I saw him frown at me and lift up my shirt a little.

“Where did you get these bruises Liv?”

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn’t know. Nobody hurt me. They weren’t as bad as the one’s I’d received as a child. I got tears at the thought. 

“Peter I don’t know. But they aren’t as bad as the one’s I used to 

receive as a child. These are appearing out of nowhere. I think my alternate self is receiving these. It’s probably one of the side effects of carrying a shifter on that side... I didn’t get 

them because I’m from this world... I just want all of this to stop. We have to get rid of that shifter.”

To Be Continued...


	5. Cravings and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Alter-verse

The one thing I disliked more than having swelling feet and aching muscles was not working. Colonel Broyles insisted that I take time off. Lying on the couch was the only thing that 

I felt comfortable on. I had a couple of pillows under my back to help ease the pain from my sciatic nerve. Frank had gone out to get me some Strawberry ice 

cream. Only a month to go and I was feeling miserable. I tried to readjust one of the pillows under my back to get more comfortable. 

It wasn’t working. I tried my best to ignore the increasing throbbing pain in my lower back. Frank walked in the door just then. 

“I got you twelve pints of strawberry ice cream. That ought to keep you occupied for a little while.”

I winced and tried to sit up. Not only was my back bothering me now, but so was the baby growing inside of me. She was acting up. I grabbed for a tissue and covered my mouth 

with it. I felt sicker than a dog right now. I think I was having indigestion or maybe it was something else entirely... Frank was by my side almost immediately. 

“Hey, you need to take it easy. Do you want me to call the doctor?”

I nodded my head yes and tried to keep myself calm. What the hell is going on here? Everything was going to be okay. I just needed to relax. I kept my eyes closed and rested my 

hands on top of my stomach. Why did it hurt so much? I took a breath in to try and relax myself. When I opened up my eyes, I found Doctor Elker looking 

straight at me. 

“I usually don’t make house calls. But since you are carrying something extra special, I make the exception. Frank told me over the line that you were experiencing some abdominal 

pain. Have you been under any kind of stress lately?”

I shook my head, but I knew I couldn’t lie to Doctor Elker... I did my best to relax as she gently pressed two fingers against my womb. 

“No, I just can’t get comfortable. My sciatic nerve is bothering me and I don’t know what’s up with her. I guess maybe she’s trying to tell me something... The Secretary isn’t going 

to be too happy about this when he finds out. I mean, this baby is supposed to be perfect. After all, it is a member of The First Wave. Part machine and part human. The second 

human hybrid since my counterpart four months ago...”

 

Doctor Elker looked at me seriously and kept pressing down gently in different spots on my stomach. I winced and yelped a little.

“Ouch! That hurts right there. What does it mean? Baby’s not in any trouble is she?”

Doctor Elker gave me a concerned look. What’s that supposed to mean? Frank had his hand on my shoulder. 

“I won’t know anything for certain unless I have a look. Frank help me move her over to the bed.”

I seemed to hurt worse as they were moving me to the bed. 

Something wasn’t right about this whole picture. I could feel that something moving inside of me. I hope she’s not all tangled up in the umbilical cord in there... I swallowed and did 

my best to relax. 

Frank sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. I was uncomfortable for a few minutes as Doctor Elker went about her business. I saw Frank look nervously behind the sheet. 

“Doesn’t that hurt her?”

I knew where he was going with this conversation. I only shook my head, I was uncomfortable, but it didn’t hurt. It wasn’t supposed to. 

“No it doesn’t hurt her Frank. It’s just uncomfortable. I can’t find anything physically wrong with the fetus. But she is dilated five centimeters. She needs to stay in bed and rest 

quietly. She can get up and use the restroom, but nothing strenuous. Got it?”

I nodded my head, although it made me angry to hear those words come out of her mouth. The Secretary was going to be furious when he found out. Doctor Elker gave me a 

squeeze on the shoulder.

“You’ll be just fine Liv. There’s no bleeding, or rupturing of the amniotic sac. You just need some rest is all. Don’t hesitate to call me if anything changes.”

I nodded my head and watched as Frank escorted her to the front door. I activated the cuff on my ear and told it to:

“Call The Secretary of Defense.”

I listened to it buzz a few times before The Secretary answered. His stern voice gave me goosebumps.

“Hello?”

I swallowed hard at first, not sure of what to say to him. I didn’t know if he’d sympathize with me, or become very angry...

“Uh, Mr. Secretary. It’s Agent Dunham. We have a little problem with the hybrid. It seems I’ve been doing way too many strenuous activities lately, and I have to stay in bed. Doctor 

Elker says it’s not bad. Dilated five centimeters isn’t bad, but I can’t do much. Don’t worry; the hybrid isn’t in any kind of distress. Everything is coming 

along nicely besides that...”

He didn’t say anything after that, he just hung up. I had a feeling he was going to be angry at me for a little while... I couldn’t help it. If the hybrid wanted to jump the gun and come 

early, then it would happen. That’s not my fault. It was my body that wanted it. I was still in big trouble with The Secretary though. I’d get myself back on my feet again, so that I 

could visit him in person. 

To Be Continued...


	6. Echoes from the other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

I hadn’t had a decent bath since I’ve been back. This was my chance to relax. Never mind that I was still in Peter and Walter’s house. The hot water felt good, and it helped me relax. 

I put a wet wash cloth over my eyes and let it relax me. I was almost completely relaxed when I started hearing the crying again. The crying of the hybrid that haunted my dreams 

constantly. Memories came flooding back to me. The pain I’d went through giving birth to that shape shifter. Her dark orange skin had been pasty and her out-of-proportion head 

didn’t help matters any. I did my best to purge these memories from my head, but it was going to take some time. I opened up my eyes and looked at my shrinking stomach. I had 

so many stretch marks on it now that it looked like you could literally drive an Amtrak train over it. I fingered the strange bruising on my stomach. It was weird; they didn’t even hurt 

when I touched them. I was feeling echoes from the other side, whatever my alter-self was feeling so was I. We were like Siamese twins. We were identical in every way, genetically 

that is, but we still had our slight differences. Echoes of tiny feet felt like a butterflies wings against my womb. This was getting ridiculous. I quickly got out of the tub and dried 

myself with a towel. Pulling on my robe and closing it, I unplugged the drain to let all the water out of the tub. I began to feel strange. The room seemed to be going in and out of 

faze. Everything echoed. I called for Peter, knowing very well my frightened voice would bring him storming in here.

“Peter!”

I felt myself falling to the floor, and at the same time I could hear my counterpart’s voice as well.

“Frank!”

I could hear, but everything was dark. I wasn’t able to respond to Peter’s calls. His voice was filled with worry and fear though.

“Oh my god Olivia! Olivia can you hear me? I’m right here. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand.”

I couldn’t move though, and all I could do was moan. I could feel the echoes of little feet kicking against my empty womb. I felt Peter’s hands on my head, looking for any kind of 

bruising that could’ve shown up. I heard Walter’s voice in the doorway.

“Son; I heard shouting in here... Oh my... What’s happened to Agent Dunham?”

I felt Peter scoop me up into his arms and lay me on his soft bed in his bedroom. I felt him put a strand of hair behind my left ear. Then Peter talking to Walter.

“I don’t know what happened to her Walter.”

There was concern in Walter’s voice, I could hear it. Light entered my eyes when a penlight came into view. I could do nothing. 

“Did you check her airway to make sure it was clear son?”

I could hear Peter’s frustrated voice. He only meant well though. 

“Her airway is clear Walter. I just found her unconscious in the bathroom. Now what brought this on I haven’t a clue.”

My eyes decided they wanted to be open, and I found myself opening up my eyes to a dim bedroom. I could see Peter’s worried eyes looking into mine. I was confused, what had 

just happened to me?

“Peter? What’s going on here?”

I was shaking and I noticed, to my embarrassment that I was still in my robe... Peter didn’t worry about it. 

“I found you on the floor in the bathroom passed-out. Do you remember what happened? Did you smell anything funny?”

I scoffed at him, he sounded just like a doctor with the last question. 

“No, I didn’t smell anything funny Peter. I don’t know what happened to me. I just started feeling weird is all. I was feeling dizzy like I hadn’t eaten in awhile... I think maybe my 

counterpart has something wrong with her blood sugar. I’m thinking, and this might be a bit of a stretch, but she might have gestational diabetes. Which 

would explain why I was feeling tired... Her blood sugar must have been too low... I don’t like where this is going Peter. We need to find a way to stop all this for good. I mean that.”

To Be Continued...


	7. The birth that will save our existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Alter-verse

I had to see The Secretary in person. Try to explain to him what was happening. I’d been in bed a good month, and now I was nearing the end of my unusual and short pregnancy. I 

was in my fourth and final month, which Doctor Elker said was crucial for the last stage of development of the hybrid growing inside of me. I made my way up the steps of The 

Secretary of Defense’s HQ and was escorted up to his office by a woman in army uniform. The Secretary turned in his chair when he’d heard me walk into the room. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with you Agent Dunham. You look perfectly healthy to me. A little out of breath maybe, but you look just fine. My my, you look wonderful. I can only 

hope you’ve been taking care of yourself have you not?”

I stood my ground and gave a small smile. Of course I did.

“I did my best sir. I’m not even supposed to be out of be...”

I was shocked when a hard slap came across my cheek. My face was stinging. I didn’t want to say anything more to him. I nearly ran out of the room to avoid him coming after me. 

But by the time I was in the elevator, he wasn’t following me. When I got out of the building and onto the sidewalk, I started to feel pain. I held onto the lamp post in front of me 

with one hand and the other went to my swelling stomach. I looked down to find that I was bleeding. Oh my god... What am I going to do! I did the only thing I could do, I walked. I 

walked the six blocks back to our apartment. Pounding on the door, Frank answered it. When he saw me, he began to panic. 

“Liv! What happened to you?”

I was shaking like mad and Frank helped me into the apartment. Truth be told, I needed to be in a hospital. 

“I went to see The Secretary. To try and explain what was happening to me. Let’s just say he didn’t want to hear my thoughts and he... He hit me.”

I could barely walk. Something told me this was going to get ugly. I let out a blood curdling scream and held onto my stomach while 

Frank did his best to help keep me up right.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Walter! Get Olivia something for the pain! It was bad the first time she went through this, but I think it’s worse the second time around...”

Peter was there for me even in my time of greatest pain. He’d already been through this with me once. Though, it wasn’t really happening to me per se, since there wasn’t an actual 

baby present in my womb. I gritted my teeth and grabbed Peter’s hand tightly. The pain was terrible. He looked me in the eye, frightened at what was happening to me, but he knew 

that everything would be alright.

“Just relax Liv. I’m right here. I won’t leave you. Breathe through it. I know it hurts, but try and think of something else. Think of being on a warm sandy beach, with clear blue water 

lapping at your feet. The sand is a gold color and it’s warm on your bare feet...”

I could only look at Peter with an annoyed look. 

“What are you a Lamaze coach now too? You have no idea what I’m even going through right now! I should have said this to you a couple of months ago when I was actually going 

through this with a live birth: how would you like to push something out the size of a melon?”

Peter only swallowed and wiped the sweat away from my forehead. I saw Walter slip a syringe filled with a painkiller into my arm. When he took the syringe out of my arm, he patted I

it gently.

“That should help you feel a little better Olivia. I’m sorry you have to go through this again so soon. Judging by your facial expressions and how tightly you are holding Peter’s hand, 

you are at the peak of your pain... Or rather your counterpart’s. What she feels, so do you... Amazing I should like to think... Like Siamese twins...”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was so uncomfortable. Frank was by my side the whole time. I had just been placed on a bed and my feet were being placed on a pair of stirrups. Now I was even more 

uncomfortable. Machines were monitoring my vitals and nasal oxygen was given to me to help me breathe. Frank never left me. He stayed. I held his hand in a death-like vice grip 

and didn’t let go. I snapped at him.

“WHY DON’T YOU TRY DOING THIS FOR ME? You try pushing something out the size of a melon!”

I was upset. Doctor Elker gave me a confident smile. They’d gotten most of the bleeding under control, but blood was part of giving birth. At least now I knew that. Was this was my 

other self went through too? I bit my lip and looked at Doctor Elker once more.

“Okay Liv, I want you to give me a great big push. Good girl. That’s it! Keep going! Keep going. Push! Push! Push! Good girl! Okay, let’s have a little rest for five minutes. Give your 

body some time to relax a little more. You’re a little tense.”

I looked over at Frank and he placed a kiss on my forehead. The sweat was getting into my eyes, but I knew that the end result of this would all be worth it. The pain that I was 

going through now would pay off and we’d get through to the other side. Infiltration of their 

world was key to our survival. 

“Okay Liv, did you rest up? Okay, ready to push again on three. 

One, two, three! Okay, push, push, push! Good girl, you are doing so well! Keep pushing! That’s it! I’m starting to see the head, give me three great big pushes! One, your doing 

good! Two, your almost there! Three, the baby’s head is out! We’re over the hard part, shoulders are easier. Come on Liv, you can do it! Push, push, push! That’s it, good girl! One 

more great big push for me! One more big push! Good girl, good girl. There we go, one more for me! One more push! One more push! And... We have a wonderful little girl!”

I plopped my head down on the pillow. I’d succeeded in my mission. The first part of it anyways. I’d just given birth to the second hybrid member of The First Wave. The Secretary 

would be very proud of me. That would show him I’d succeeded.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was out of breath, but Peter kept holding my hand. He never let go the whole time, and never left my side. The pain seemed to dissipate and I could breathe easier now. Was it 

really over? It must be over. I couldn’t feel pressure in my abdomen anymore, and I no longer felt as if someone were stretching me on the wrong end...“You’re alright now ‘Livia. It’s 

over. Now I want you to just relax and rest now. I know it wasn’t the real thing, but I know it’s taken a toll on your body.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Secretary smiled proudly at the sleeping hybrid in his arms. I gave him a wide smile of my own. 

“I knew you could pull this off Agent Dunham. This hybrid is perfectly healthy. With your care, she’ll grow into a very useful tool 

within a year. We’ll get my son back if it’s the last thing I do. I’ll get him back with every last breath in my body if I have to.”

To Be Continued...


	8. Nightmares of the strangest kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Peter and I were driving. Where to, I didn’t know. With one hand 

on the steering wheel, the other was laced in my left hand as my 

right one rested on my stomach. Peter had now pulled over to the 

side of the road. A car with its flashers was on. Peter got out and 

looked inside the car. I carefully stepped out of the truck and 

started walking towards him.

“Honey, go back to the car. This is no place for you.”

I went back towards the truck. I grabbed onto the handle when 

sharp pain ripped through my abdomen. I opened up the back and 

climbed in. I lay down on the blanket and kept myself as calm as 

possible. I took deep breaths to relax myself. I knew what was 

going to happen now. I heard Peter’s voice. 

“Liv, sweetheart, where are you?”

I gave a little yelp and grabbed onto the blanket. Peter showed up 

in my line of vision and climbed in the back with me. His worried 

expression didn’t give me any comfort.

“Peter the baby’s coming. Call for help.”

Peter shook his head at me. We were in the middle of nowhere.

“Liv, if you haven’t noticed we’re in the middle of nowhere and 

there is no cell-service.”

I swallowed and watched as he rolled up his sleeves on his polo 

shirt.

“Peter you can’t deliver this baby. You’re not a qualified doctor.”

Peter nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

“I know, but I’m the only one here. We can do this Liv. Just focus 

on your breathing.”

On the next contraction, I bore down on it and took a deep breath 

in a let it out slowly as Peter rifled through the med-kit I’d had 

stored in the back of my truck in case of an emergency. I saw a 

flash of a wedding band as he cleaned his hands with hand 

sanitizer. I saw him blow into a pair of latex gloves so that they 

would be easier to put on. He looked at me and put on a semi-brave 

smile. 

“Peter, I’m scared. What if something goes wrong?”

Peter only gave me a reassuring smile and patted my thigh. 

“We’ll worry about it when we get there. I need you to relax. Tell 

me if something hurts okay? I’ll try to be as gentle as possible.”

I bit my lip and looked up at the ceiling. I was uncomfortable, but I was doing 

my best. I screamed... Then I bolted awake. Peter had set a tray of food on the 

side table next to the bed and was now sitting on the edge. I threw back the covers 

and looked down by my legs. I covered my mouth with my hand and then covered 

my face momentarily. Peter pulled me into his arms and the whole dream came 

pouring out of my mouth faster than I could think.

“Peter! It was terrible! I had another nightmare again. But this time 

you and me were in the middle of nowhere. We stopped because 

there was a car with its flashers on pulled over on the shoulder. You 

didn’t find anybody, and you told me to go back to the car. I went 

back and then there was the awful pain. It was just you and me 

Peter. I didn’t see the baby this time, but I’m sure it was the shifter. 

I can’t get her orange skin and her mechanical cries out of my head. 

I want all this to go away.”

I was depressed and I knew it. Like Peter said, I was going through 

Post-partum depression. This didn’t make things any better. He 

rocked me back and forth slowly. I leaned into him and didn’t let go. 

I don’t know how I went this long without him in my life...

To Be Continued...


	9. Sleepless Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Alter-verse

When I opened up my eyes for my twenty-sixth time I felt like I had 

glass in my eyes. Shards of sharp glass. Agatha cried every couple of 

hours. Frank only pulled the pillow over his head and I climbed out 

of bed going over to the crib, carefully picking Agatha up. She 

screamed louder. It was surprising how my maternal instincts kicked 

in and I found that holding her was easier than I’d ever imagined. I 

sat down on the bed and leaned up against the headboard. Frank 

pulled the pillow from over his head and watched as Agatha suckled 

at my breast. 

“She sure eats a lot! You’d think she was a boy as much as she 

eats!”

I only laughed tiredly at Frank and watched her eat. Her little fingers 

flexed and moved against my skin. It was still hard to believe that 

this baby in my arms was only part human. Her heartbeat wasn’t like 

any regular child’s. She had a heartbeat that sounded more like a 

ticking bomb. It ticked rather than thumped. She snuggled closer to 

me. 

“There we go Aggie. A nice meal and then it’s off to sleep some 

more... Mommy really needs the sleep...”

Frank looked at me shocked. I picked Agatha because I knew he 

hated the name. 

“Agatha Liv? Really? How about we name her Abigail instead? It’s 

much prettier than Agatha... You know we’re not supposed to be 

emotionally involved don’t you?”

I nodded my head, but I couldn’t ignore her tiny hands and feet and 

the way she looked at me, made my heart melt. 

“I know Frank, but you don’t understand. Technically, I am her 

mother. I gave birth to her. She deserves a little love, and deserves 

to be spoiled rotten. Okay, Abigail it is. Come on Frank, when you 

see this little face, don’t you just want to love her back? She needs 

out love Frank.”

Frank sighed and stroked her nose with his finger. She only snuggled 

closer to me. I closed my eyes for a second. Sleep was enveloping 

me when Frank spoke up.

“Alright Liv, but you know you can’t feed her like this forever. In a 

few weeks she’s going to start teething, human skin isn’t made for 

baby’s who grow teeth fast. Especially this little miracle.”

To Be Continued...


	10. Getting back to normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

It’s now been two months since my alter-self gave birth to the 

female shape shifter. She’s named her Abigail. The only reason I 

know this is because I see glimpses of what’s happening over there. 

Abigail is now four years old. She looks nothing like my alter-self. 

She has my blonde hair and the most beautiful ringlets. If she wasn’t 

part machine, she would be a perfect child of genetic engineering. 

Now I’m starting to wonder while I spent my time over there that 

they might have stolen one of my eggs and implanted it into her. I 

hadn’t realized I was picking at my food until Peter spoke.

“Liv, are you feeling alright? You keep picking at your food...”

I looked at him with a worried expression. Then watched as he put 

his fork down and put the back of his left hand up to my forehead. I 

couldn’t stop thinking about what could be true. I swiped his hand 

away.

“Peter I’m fine. I was just thinking, I’ve been having visions of the 

other side lately. You know it’s been two months since my alter-self 

gave birth to the same female shifter I did right? Well, I’ve seen 

what she looks like. She looks nothing like my alter-self Peter. She 

looks exactly like me. She has my blonde hair, my eyes but she has 

the most beautiful ringlets you’ve ever seen. I’m thinking your real 

father had a couple of doctor’s steal one of my eggs from me when I 

was out cold one night while I was still on the other side... It makes 

me sick to think about it... She’s four and my alter-self calls her 

Abigail. If she wasn’t part machine, she would be the perfect child of 

genetic engineering. I think that’s what scares me.”

Peter looked at me with sympathy, but his words were angry. But 

they weren’t aimed at me. They were aimed at Walternate. He was 

the cause of all my suffering since I came back to my world. I had a 

feeling it was about to get worse. 

“When we get back to the other side, I’ll find the man who calls 

himself my father and I’ll get him. There is no excuse for what he’s 

done to you. None whatsoever...”

Peter’s voice was faraway. I was seeing us in the middle of nowhere 

again. We were in the forest like before. There was no cell service. 

This time I could see the baby as it came out of me. Peter’s voice 

rang in my head:

‘It’s a girl Olivia! It’s a girl! Our little Hannah.’

Peter placed his hand on my shoulder and the vision cleared from my head. His 

eyes were even more concerned now. I grabbed onto his hand, I was scared. I 

held onto it tightly, and when I opened up my eyes, I noticed Peter and I were in 

my alter-self’s apartment. We were in the living room. I heard my alter-self trying 

to reason with Abigail.

“Mommy is tired of your little tantrums. You’re too old to be 

throwing them...”

Abigail came running into the living room. Her eyes widened as she 

saw me. Before she spoke to me, she turned to her mother and said 

the most hurtful thing a mother could ever hear:

“You’re not my mommy!”

I was shocked to find that she ran into my arms. She had the most 

beautiful smile, but I had to remember, she was a shape shifter. She 

wasn’t completely human. She pulled out of my arms and spoke:

“You’re my mommy.”

I had no idea what to do with that statement, and neither did Peter. 

She looked sad suddenly, as if she knew something. But shape 

shifters were like that. Some could read your thoughts without you 

even knowing it. 

“What happened to my sister?”

I swallowed, sister? She must be referring to the one that shut down 

after I gave birth to her six months ago. I looked at Peter with 

frightened eyes. I was scared. 

“She’s uh, not here anymore. And I’m not your mommy sweetie.”

Abigail only turned her head sideways curiously. She kept looking 

back and forth between my alter-self and me. My alter-self shoved 

Abigail out of the way when she pulled her gun on me. She nearly 

spat in my face.

“Stay the hell away from her bitch! She’s not yours to take!”

Bitch now? Really? She should know better, especially with a child 

in the room, regardless if she was human or not. Abigail started to 

scream at her mother. 

“Stop it! Don’t hurt her! Don’t hurt my mommy!”

Peter carefully picked her up and took her out of the room. I fought 

my alter-self to the ground and managed to knock the gun out of her 

hand. Her words were venomous, filled with pure dislike for me.

“You can’t have Abigail! You didn’t carry her for four months, give 

birth to her, nurse her, and raise her as your own flesh and blood, 

especially as a daughter! I have! You had your chance and you blew 

it! Yours died the day you gave birth to her! Had she been born in 

this world, she’d still be alive! But Peter had to bring you back to 

your world! You’ve ruined the plan on your side, but just you wait. 

We’ve almost got the plan perfected on this side. Abigail will be 18 

in ten months! She’ll make this world proud. Just you wait and see!”

Then I knew, my alter-self was crazy. She was not fit to have a child 

in her care. She didn’t treat the shifter she brought into the world 

right, how can she take care of a child? Suddenly I found myself 

back in Peter’s and Walter’s house. Peter came out of the kitchen 

with Abigail in tow. Great this is just what we need. Peter put her 

down and she came running over to me. She whined and pulled at 

my shirt.

“Mommy I’m hungry. Milk please...”

Okay this was just sick; my alter-self had never thought to wean her 

to real food! No way in hell was I feeding her like this! I sat Abigail 

on the couch and pushed Peter into the kitchen. 

“We have a little problem Peter. My alter-self still lets her nurse. She 

hasn’t even touched a single morsel of solid food. She’s too old to be 

nursing! Something has to be done about this!”

Peter and I walked into the living and sat down next to Abigail. She 

whined and pulled at my shirt some more. 

“Mommy! I want milk!”

Shaking my head, I gently took her by the shoulders. She would 

have to learn that this was not how a child should be acting at her 

age. 

“Abby you are too old for that. Do you want me to make you some 

pancakes instead?”

She screamed and threw herself on the carpet next to the coffee 

table. My counterpart was right about one thing, she’s too old for 

tantrums. 

“NO! NO! I WANT MILK!”

I sighed frustrated, what have I gotten myself into? Was this what 

would have happened if the shifter I’d been carrying had lived? 

 

To Be Continued...


	11. Part of the plan lost and trouble from The Secretary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Alter-verse

I was sitting in Abigail’s room sifting through her toys and looking at 

pictures of her over the past two months. Her first bath... She 

smiled at me the first time I gave her a bath in the kitchen sink. 

Frank came into the room with The Secretary just then. My stomach 

began to turn into knots. 

“It seems that you’ve lost your little charge Olivia. How could you 

let my son and her take the shifter?”

I turned to The Secretary with a brave look on my face.

"Her name is Abigail sir."

The Secretary became upset, and I felt he was going to give me a 

slap to the face again. I cowered, but it never came. He only yelled 

instead.

"You weren't supposed to get emotionally attached to her! Now 

because of that she acts more human rather than a tool!"

I already had my argument lined up and ready to fire back.

"Sir with all due respect, she's more human than you think. She's 

part of my family. I know originally I conceived her with the 

knowledge that she was only a tool to gain leverage on the other 

side. She's my daughter... I can't take that back now..."

The Secretary left without so much as another word to me... 

Slamming the front door, Frank gave me a worried look.

"Liv you shouldn't have told him that. Now he's going to be angry 

with you until we cross over to the other world. You shouldn't have 

gotten emotionally attached to her... See what a big mess this has 

become?"

I sighed and picked at Abigail's baby blanket, wishing for her to be 

back in my arms again...   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our world

“Abigail, please, you need to eat something.”

She looked at me and folded her arms over her chest and shook her 

head no at me. Peter sat in a chair across from her. 

“NO! I don’t want that! I want milk! The other lady that looks like 

you gives me milk!”

Now I understood why, and I hadn’t noticed it before, but Abigail 

had no teeth yet. That would explain why she sounded like she had a 

lisp. I’d have to play along with this for just a little while. She’s 

lucky I’d kept a few bottles from when I thought my shifter was 

going to come home. 

“If I give you a bottle will you stop screaming and be nice to 

mommy?”

She nodded her head yes and jumped down from the chair she was 

sitting in at the table. What the hell was the matter with me?! Giving 

a four year-old milk! In a bottle no less! As I poured milk from the 

gallon from the refrigerator, Peter whispered in my ear.

“Do you really think this is a good idea Liv? To be giving into her 

every want and need? You do remember she isn’t human right?”

I only nodded my head and screwed the cap on and handed the 

bottle to Abigail. She took a big drink from it and then threw it on 

the floor. 

“NO! This isn’t real!”

I sighed frustrated once more as she began to tug at my shirt. This 

was going to get old real fast. I was still lactating, but I’m just going 

to let it all dry up. Abigail wasn’t getting anything. She’d just have to 

make do with what there was. 

“Abigail, this is all we’ve got, take it or leave it.”

She whimpered and picked it up. Peter and watched from the 

kitchen as she lie on the couch with it. Her eyes were starting to get 

blinky. Momentarily, she took the bottle from her lips and spoke but 

to no one in particular. 

“This doesn’t taste the same!”

Shaking my head I put my hand up to my left eye socket, I was 

getting a terrible headache. Maybe it was a tension headache. I felt 

Peter’s hands working the muscles on my shoulders. I welcomed it. 

“That’s all we’ve got Abigail. Please drink it.”

I heard her whimper again and continue drinking the milk. This had 

to stop; my counterpart had really messed up. But then again, 

though Abigail physically looks like a normal four year-old, and 

even though she knew how to talk, she’s technically only two 

months old... She’d turned Abigail into the biggest brat, because 

she’d given her anything she wanted... 

To Be Continued...


	12. Consequences of their world and ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Our world

“Come on Abby, open your mouth so Doctor Elker can take a look.”

Abigail clamped her mouth shut. She’d do no such thing, even when 

Peter made funny faces at her. She sat as stiff as a board and 

crossed her arms over her chest in the same fashion I did. I sighed 

and looked at Doctor Elker.

“I’m just concerned about her because she doesn’t have any of her 

baby teeth in yet and she’s four.”

Doctor Elker smiled at me and looked Abigail in the eyes. She took a 

small stuffed bear from her lab coat pocket and placed it into 

Abigail’s hands. She gave her a toothless smile so that Doctor Elker 

could take a look. 

“See sweetie, that isn’t so bad now, is it?”

Abigail was too busy playing with the stuffed bear Doctor Elker had 

given her. I smiled as Abigail obeyed. She was such a fussy little 

half-human. Doctor Elker looked straight at me and had Abigail’s 

blood work in her hands. Peter and I looked at each other nervously. 

“I’ve gone over Abigail’s blood work, and I found something odd. 

She has rather high amounts of mercury in her system. Was she 

born near any old nuclear plants?”

I shook my head no. Peter looked at Abigail and had the look as if 

he were about to snap. But Doctor Elker couldn’t know the real 

reasons behind all this.

“No, but you said you noticed that Abigail has the exact genetic code 

as the baby I gave birth to six months ago right?”

She nodded her head. ******** she knew. I swallowed hard and kept a 

straight face. 

“Yes, except for the baby girl you gave birth to had dark brown 

hair... Interesting enough. I guess what I’m trying to say here is that 

Abigail is missing a lot of key nutrients. Normally I don’t suggest 

this, most of the time I advise against it because she’s at an age 

where she should be eating solids, but a little breast milk would help 

get her immune system back on track. I would suggest you use a 

breast pump, but if you aren’t lactating anymore, you could use 

formula too. She won’t know the difference.”

Oh trust me, she’ll know the difference. I was using formula. This 

was just way out of my league. Like I keep saying, my counterpart 

screwed up. She’ll be out of this stage in another month or maybe 

less. The day she starts eating solids, the better.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Frank let’s go! If we want to cross over we gotta do it before it gets 

completely dark outside! The hole into their universe is at Madison 

Square Garden. We have to get Abigail back! Let’s go!”

Frank only sighed and nodded his head, locking the front door with 

the house keys. When we got to the car, he seemed really frustrated. 

As he drove, he vented, but to no one in particular.

“Liv, when we get Abigail back, you’ve got to get her to start eating 

solid foods. No more breast feeding her. She’s too old for that!”

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed at Frank, he had no 

idea what it was like raising a child. So much for playing mommy 

and daddy to Abigail. 

“But she likes it! It gives us time to bond...”

Frank momentarily took his eyes off the road to look at me with a 

disgusted glance.

“That’s really sick Liv. You do know that right? You spoil her too 

much. We have to start weaning her to regular solid foods. She’s the 

only four year-old I know with Colic. If you don’t stop doing what 

you are doing, I’m leaving Liv.”

I only smirked and laughed at him. He wasn’t really serious about 

this. I knew it wasn’t. 

“You’re kidding right? I know you’re only kidding Frank. You 

wouldn’t leave me and Abigail now would you? Of course you 

wouldn’t...”

Frank took a moment to glance at me with a dead serious look on his 

face. 

“I’m being serious Liv. She’s gotten way out of control lately. As I 

keep saying, you got emotionally attached to her, and you weren’t 

supposed to! She’s a tool and nothing more! Quit treating her like a 

human and start treating her the way she was conceived and created 

for. To eliminate the other side. Basically she’s a hybrid martyr.”

By now we had reached Madison Square Garden, and the car was 

giving out warnings.

“Warning: Madison Square Garden is a quarantine zone. Entering the 

establishment is prohibited by The Secretary of Defense.”

Frank and I ignored the car and turned it off. A large blue bubble 

was surrounding the outside of the building. We stepped through it 

holding hands. Instead of landing in New York on the other side, we 

were in Boston. Interesting. It didn’t take us long to look up my 

alter-self’s address. But finding that no one was home, we found 

Peter Bishop’s residence. Picking the lock on the door, I found that 

it was easy to pick. Closing the door behind us, Frank and I entered 

their home. I could hear Peter and myself talking in the kitchen. 

Abigail was sleeping on the couch. I quickly went over to her and 

covered her mouth and picking her up. She looked at me with scared 

eyes. 

“It’s okay sweetie, it’s just me. It’s mommy. Let’s go home. I’ve 

got daddy with me; do you want to see him?”

She shook her head no at me. She was literally scared of me. 

 

“You’re not my mommy, and Frank isn’t my daddy. The blonde 

lady is my mommy. I don’t wanna go with you!”

She was putting up such a fuss that it alerted both Peter and my 

counterpart in the other room. Peter grabbed for Abigail and took her 

out of the room. Frank followed the two. I however stood face to 

face with my counterpart who had her gun drawn on me. My 

counterpart outsmarted me and shot me in the shoulder. I heard 

Abigail scream from the other room. Frank had grabbed for Abigail 

and a portal to our world seemed to open up in the middle of the 

living room. We stepped through and found ourselves in our 

apartment again. I sat on the floor, my shoulder bearing a gaping 

wound... 

Abigail was still screaming at the top of her lungs and managed to get 

out of Frank’s grip.

“I want my mommy! Take me back!”

Abigail was already showing signs of shutting down. Her skin had a 

slight orange tinge to it... Her voice was starting to sound 

mechanical... If I could just get her something to eat, she’ll be 

alright...

To Be Continued...


	13. Sleepwalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Our World

The shuffle of someone’s feet alerted me that someone was coming 

downstairs. I didn’t know it was Olivia until I heard her voice. 

“Yeah, yeah Peter I’ll make you some eggs.”

I was right in front of her when she passed me. She turned the lights 

in the kitchen on. She took a couple of eggs from the refrigerator and 

whisked them into a bowl. Taking a pan from the bottom cupboard, 

she placed it on the glass top stove and sprayed some Pam into it. 

Pouring the eggs into the pan I watched as she accidently dropped 

the spatula.

“No! Now I have to get a new one!”

I saw her try and reach down to get it. Her hand went to her back, 

and I knew something was different. Olivia was whispering. Her 

eyes were wide open, but she didn’t seem to see me. She poured the 

cooked eggs on the plate and set it down on the table, and I watched 

her go out of the kitchen saying:

“I’m coming Hannah. Mommy’s coming...”

I placed the hot eggs on the counter to cool for awhile. I’d come 

back and put them in the refrigerator later. I followed Liv up the 

stairs and into my bedroom. She went over to my dresser and picked 

up a wadded blanket. I arched my eyebrows in curiosity and 

watched her momentarily. She’s sleepwalking! She suddenly 

dropped the blanket and closed her eyes, lying down on the bed 

again. She shot up when I pulled the covers over her.

“Peter? What are you doing in here?”

I only crossed my arms over my chest.

“Hate to break it to ya Liv, but you were sleep walking. What were 

you dreaming about anyways? Ghosts?”

I saw her shake her head no at me.

“Oh my god Peter, I’m sorry. I’ve never sleepwalked before. At 

least according to what my mother and sister used to say. Maybe it’s 

the stress of all this. Everything’s still very brand new to me. No, not 

ghosts Peter, I was dreaming about our future.”

To Be Continued...


	14. Separation Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Alter-verse

“I don’t want it mama.”

I sighed sadly for a moment.

“Come on baby, its real good. Please try it for me?”

Abigail took a bite of the applesauce and puckered her lips. 

“It’s sour mama! Yucky!”

Applesauce wasn’t supposed to be sour. She was getting better at not 

throwing temper tantrums. But she still threw them sometimes. She 

took another bite of the applesauce before pushing it back. Maybe 

the apples hadn’t been picked ripe yet. But what was ripe anymore? 

Our world was dying... Frank has tried to be more patient with the 

two of us, but I fear we’re growing apart. But I wasn’t going to 

accept this. How could I know he was going to leave? That’s just 

it, I did not know if Frank was going to leave me or not. He was just 

irritated I guess, with all of this. Abigail was getting better, I’d show 

him. 

“What do you mean it tastes yucky?”

I took a bite of the applesauce and cringed, I was used to sour apples 

growing up and all, but this was just disgusting! 

“See! It’s yucky!”

I took the spoon out of the plastic applesauce cup and threw it away 

in the garbage can. Abigail was getting tired, I could see it. She was 

rubbing her eyes and yawning. I followed her as she went to her 

room. Lying down on the bed, she looked at me seriously.

“Mama? Why can’t I go back and see mommy? I want to be with 

her...”

I sighed; I knew she would ask me about this again and again. All the 

signs of danger were flashing in front of my eyes. She could never 

go back there, and still love my counterpart as her mother. Sure, she 

looked like her, and she sure as hell didn’t look a thing like me. I 

already knew the reason why, but my counterpart would figure that 

out in ten more months. Abigail has been having a few problems 

since she came back from their world. Her skin isn’t as dark orange 

as it was when she came back, but her heart ticks about as fast as a 

bomb about ready to go off. I worry about it a lot, but Doctor Elker 

says if it worsens, to see her. Sometimes I wonder if she’ll go to 

sleep and never wake up. Frank was right though, it was time to start 

treating her the way she was conceived for. But my heart wasn’t in 

it. 

“You can’t go back and see her because she’s a very bad person. 

You won’t understand this yet, but that other place you went to with 

her, it will be gone one day, and our world will be the only one 

standing...”

Abigail only looked at me confused and then shrugged, snuggling 

under the blankets. I knew she missed my counterpart, I heard her 

crying every night. Frank was turning into a different man, not as 

kind as I had expected. I’d never expected him to pick up drinking. 

He was never at work anymore, and he always came home drunk as 

a skunk. I shut the door to drown out his drunken calls to me; they 

had been becoming more degrading lately. 

“Cover your ears baby; don’t listen to what Frank is saying... He’s 

not being nice right now.”

I took a breath and stood up; making sure that Abby was 

comfortable before I went out of the room. I slowly opened up her 

door and walked into the hallway, shutting it behind me; I went to 

Frank, however degrading he was being towards me. My gut told me 

to kick him out, but another piece of me still loved him. 

“Liv come here! Quit being a bitch and get in here!”

I didn’t like it when he called me that, I’d have a talk with him right 

now. He had no right to even use that word around me. I certainly 

didn’t want Abigail exposed to it either. I went into the bedroom to 

find Frank on the bed lying sideways with his head propped up on 

one elbow. A sly smile curled his lips.

“Make love to me Liv.”

Oh hell no! Not in that drunken-ass state I’m not! He tried grabbing 

for my hand, but I pushed his away.

“No way in hell am I making love to you in that drunken-ass state of 

yours! Sober up first and then I’ll think about it...”

The last time I’d said this, I’d gotten a black eye. I stood my ground, 

waiting for his next move, but surprisingly, he did nothing. I sighed in 

relief. I knew the reason why he was always like this, but I wanted 

him to acknowledge it himself first. 

“You don’t understand how much pressure all this is putting on me! 

Ever since you took this assignment of creating a hybrid for The 

First Wave, you treated that thing like your own flesh and blood Liv! 

It’s a machine made to look human! Hell, with human emotions 

even! That thing will never be my daughter! She’s not my flesh and 

blood, and she sure as hell isn’t yours either! I’d feel much better if 

she was my daughter, my baby, my own flesh and blood, but she’s 

not!”

I started walking away; I didn’t want to hear anymore of this. Maybe 

I should lock him in the bathroom until he sobers up. When he’s 

sober, he’s the man I’d fallen in love with two years ago, but when 

he’s like this, I despise him. I won’t have him around Abigail if he 

keeps this up... Abigail was in the doorway suddenly. I threw his 

robe at him. 

“Put some clothes on Frank, no one wants to see you in your 

boxers. You either sober up or get out. This isn’t working.”

I momentarily covered Abby’s ears so that I could whisper in 

Frank’s ear:

“You are making our lives a living hell. Sober up or you’ll find your 

things out on the street before dawn...”

To Be Continued...


	15. Evidence and Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Peter finally allowed me to go back to my apartment. But on the 

condition that I check in with him if I needed to. We hadn’t had any 

new cases in the last month. So I’ve been poring over old case files, 

trying to keep my memories from resurfacing. But a knock on my 

front door startled me. I took my reading glasses off and rubbed my 

tired eyes momentarily. I quietly padded over to the door and looked 

through the look-out hole. There was no one there, except for an 

envelope. A very large one. I quickly opened the door, grabbing the 

large envelope and shutting the door again. My name and address 

were on it, but there was no return address. I sat down at the kitchen 

table and carefully opened up the envelope. The first thing I pulled 

out was a piece of paper with my last name first and the first initial 

of my first name. These looked like test results. I was doing my best 

not to hyperventilate, but it wasn’t helping any. 

How could someone on this side possibly have gotten their hands 

on my pregnancy test results? I paused to look at the date on the 

bottom. June 20th, 2010. 7:45 a.m. It matched the exact date of 

when I found out. Red flashed in front of me suddenly, and I saw 

myself asleep on an operating table. What the hell? The voices made 

my blood run cold.

“Extraction complete Mr. Secretary.”

Walternate’s voice threw me farther into a panic. 

“Freeze the egg and store it until we have use for it.”

I was disgusted with The Secretary before, but now even more so. I felt like 

throwing up. I read the very bottom of the page, and there was a line marked 

anonymous donor, but there was a signature there. My signature. I let out a 

humor-less laugh. My counterpart was stupid. Why would she sign her name on 

a line that said: anonymous donor? I shook my head and put the piece of paper 

down. Opening up the envelope even more, I pulled out several photos. I didn’t 

want to see any of these. I already knew what they were of. The first one I picked 

up was the black and white ultrasound I’d gotten done a few months ago. She’d 

looked so real. I broke down and began to cry. Grabbing my phone and dialing 

Peter, I did my best to try and sound calm, but I couldn’t control it. I stumbled 

over my words as Peter answered his phone.

“Peter! Please come! I need you!”

I could speak after that, and dropped my phone on the ground, 

rolling into a tight ball. Sobs racked my entire body. I didn’t know 

how long I was lying there, but I don’t think I even noticed the front 

door open and close. I felt Peter’s strong arms around me. His soft 

kisses against my temple let me know that he was there for me. 

“Hey... Hey... What’s the matter?”

I managed to get up with the help of Peter and onto the couch. He 

glanced down at the photos spread out all over the coffee table in the 

living room. 

“This came to my door when I was least expecting it. The envelope 

didn’t have a return address on it or anything, just my name and 

address. I know what happened now Peter. Really I do. The 

Secretary ordered the doctor’s he employed to take one of my eggs 

from me. I was given my alternate’s egg and she was given mine. 

Hence the reason why I had a shifter with brown hair... The one that 

my alter-self has, is actually mine...”

Everything was spinning out of control, and this was making things 

worse. I’m sure I’d see more details come out of this... 

To Be Continued...


	16. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Alter-verse

I went into this mission with my head high, in the knowledge that I’d 

be doing something good for my world. Helping it survive. Maybe it 

was wrong of me to take my counterpart’s egg as back-up in case 

mine didn’t work for her. We’d been surrogates for each other, 

practically sisters after all... Abby was too soft to destroy the other 

side though. That much I knew. She was more human than machine. 

Human emotion and all, and more love to give me than I could give 

her back. No matter how much I thought of Abby as my own, she 

wasn’t my flesh and blood. She was in fact, my counterparts, down 

to the last molecule. Abby was seven now, but I still watched as she 

slept. Then I got to thinking, maybe she wasn’t meant to live in this 

world after all. It’s just me and Abby now. Frank was arrested on 

charges of attempted murder. He tried to poison Abby. She drank 

three swallows of her milk before I could get to her. Calling poison 

control had saved her life. 

I was next to her pulling strands of messy blond hair from her face. I 

heard her begin to cough and wheeze a little. After effects of the 

poison. Got most of it out of her body, but there are trace amounts. 

I didn’t know what to do, this world was toxic to her, and so was the 

other. How could she live in both worlds? 

“Come on baby, breathe. It’s alright. Mama’s right here. I won’t 

leave you.”

Flashback...

“...Here you go Abby, some nice chicken soup and some milk. Eat 

up and your mama and I will take you to the park to play. Doesn’t 

that sound like fun?”

I smiled at Frank and Abby from the doorway, she was beaming, I 

watched as she thanked him, calling him something that I’d never 

heard her say to him before. 

“Thank you daddy.”

It wasn’t until Frank turned to me that I noticed his weird smile. 

My heart sank and before I could reach for Abby’s cup of milk, she 

had taken three large swallows. Instantly, she started to complain 

that her stomach was hurting. 

“Mama, my tummy hurts!”

Her coughing made my blood run cold and my heart race. I turned 

to Frank and smack him, hard. I reached for the cuff at my ear and 

gave it a command:

“Call Poison Control.”

Someone on the other end answered swiftly and promptly.

“Poison Control, this is Carmen what is your immediate 

emergency?”

My panic decided to well up in me and I could barely think, but I 

had to keep my head clear, for Abby’s sake. 

“My daughter, she swallowed some kitchen cleaner...”

I had to get Abby to Doctor Elker, and quickly. By now, the cops 

had come into the house, and busted the front door down. Frank 

had completely lost his mind. As the cops slapped the cuffs on him, 

paramedics had arrived to take my Abby to the hospital. On the 

way out, in the hallway, I argued with Frank.

“How could you do this to Abby Frank? How could you? You’re 

supposed to be a good father to her! I hope you rot in hell!”

I wasn’t ready to give up Abby up. She was my baby after all. When 

we got to the hospital, everything started to sink in... The 

emergency room scared me to death. But I knew that I had to be 

there for Abby. She was my baby. When she was taken to a room, I 

stayed by her side no matter what happened. I lay next to her in her 

bed. I tried not to cry, even though I knew she was okay. The smile 

on her face when she woke up, lifted my spirits. 

“Mama, why are you crying?”

End of flashback...

Lying next to Abby on the bed, made me realize that even though I’d 

conceived her, I knew she wasn’t mine. She was my counterparts. 

But I still loved her no matter what. Maybe what I did was wrong, 

and even though The Secretary had convinced me of this mission, to 

conceive a hybrid member of The First Wave, I regret it. I regret this 

mission with all my heart. I’d brought her into the world to help save 

it, and she wasn’t supposed to feel any emotions. Not even supposed 

to have much human contact, love. But I love her like a real child. I 

can’t help it. She was just perfect and beautiful. I couldn’t let her go, 

and I couldn’t just let her destroy the other world... Even though that 

was the outcome of the whole thing... So I would just have to deal 

with it. If there is one thing Frank was right about and it was that I’d 

given her too much human contact, too much love. It just wasn’t 

fair...

To Be Continued...


	17. What would have been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

It’s so dark in here! Why can’t I see? My heart was in my throat as 

I felt a set of feet kick inside what I knew was my empty womb. 

What the hell is going on here? I’m in my cell in the other world... 

But how did I get back here? I bit my lip hard when I felt sharp 

pain rip up and down my stomach. I was lying on the hard surface 

of the bench attached to the wall with the lumpy cushion. I could do 

nothing. I managed to pull myself to my feet slid down against the 

wall and cried harder. Where the hell was a doctor when I needed 

one! I started to plead, though I knew no one could hear me.

“PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I CAN’T DO THIS ALONE!”

On the contrary though, I could do this alone. There have been 

women who delivered their own children with their bare hands... 

Though not recommended, and not the safest... I felt that she was 

upset inside of me. My insides felt like they were being ripped 

apart. I was definitely having trouble here. Suddenly, the lights 

came up, and the shade over the window came up with it. The 

Secretary smirked at me. He reveled in my personal pain. What a 

sick man. ‘My’ doctor and a few nurses came into the room. My 

gold plated iron bed was there as if by magic. They helped me into 

it, and The Secretary still watched. The blanket had been torn from 

my bed and the only thing left covering me was a sheet that had 

been on the bed. ‘My’ doctor turned towards the window and 

barked her firm orders to him:

“Mr. Secretary sir, if you would so kindly please close the shade 

over the window, this is a personal and private manner.”

I saw him shake his head no. My head landed on my pillow as 

another contraction bit through me. One nurse was holding my 

hand while the other two were in front of me with the doctor 

looking under the sheet. The doctor looked at me seriously.

“Olivia, you need to relax. We can’t see anything unless you relax, 

your very tense.”

How could I relax when I basically had The Secretary breathing 

down my neck? I shook my head to clear the thought from it. I 

became angry.

“How can I relax if that pig outside my cell is watching everything 

that’s going on in here?”

I huffed and gripped and un-gripped the sheet covering me. I felt 

like I was stuck. There was something wrong, and then everyone in 

the room was rushing here and there, and suddenly, I found myself 

in the hallway. They were carrying me to the hospital wing of this 

place, which I’ve never even seen... When we got to the hospital 

wing, I felt worse than before. I was placed in a bed and was 

instantly placed in the most uncomfortable position I’d ever been 

in, in my entire life. I didn’t have the will or the strength to push 

anymore, and the fact that the baby felt stuck was a whole other 

situation I had to worry about. I tried to ignore The Secretary who 

was standing in the background watching everything. I wanted to 

spit on him. I did my best to push, but I just couldn’t for some 

reason. I felt a pair of strong hands push on my stomach. I tried to 

ignore the pain, but it was searing white hot and intense. I wished 

Peter were here, he’d know just how to make things better. I was 

trapped in this world, with no one to look to, and no one to protect 

me. This was just like having a baby in a jail cell... It’s exactly 

what it was, although I wasn’t in my cell... 

I heard the incessant wail of an infant fill the room suddenly, but 

my anxiety and fear only heightened when I saw the sheet covering 

my legs turn red with blood. I swallowed and paled. I was bleeding 

out. This is not how I pictured things happening. It seemed like 

forever, until I finally heard a doctor in front of me speak. 

“I’m sorry Olivia, but we’ll have to perform a hysterectomy on you. 

There is just too much damage to your organs...”

I woke with a start. This was the first time in a while that I’d had a dream I’d 

woken up from and wasn’t entirely sure where I was. My eyes landed on Peter, 

who was sitting in a chair next to my bed. How’d he get in here? I threw the 

covers off me, I felt hot and cold at the same. I sat up, but Peter put a hand on my 

shoulder and I lie back down again.

“Easy Liv. You need to rest. You’ve got a fever. Astrid’s watching 

Walter while I’m taking care of you. That was some crazy dream 

you were having there. You tossing and turning, and crying a lot. 

What was with all the gripping and ungripping the sheets?”

I swallowed and closed my eyes as Peter placed a damp wash cloth 

up against my forehead. When I opened up my eyes again, Peter 

helped me sit up and placed a glass of water up to my lips, and I 

drank from it hungrily. After I’d downed the whole glass I told Peter 

my entire dream.

“I had a dream about the shifter again Peter. I had a dream about 

what would have been. Had she been born in the other world... My 

water had broke while I was sleeping in my cell, I called for help, 

and naturally I knew no one would come because who the hell could 

even hear me? A doctor and a few nurses came into my cell and 

moved me to my bed... Something went wrong and they took me to 

the hospital wing... I had absolutely no strength in me for no reason 

to push that baby out of me. A nurse had to push on my stomach to 

help me push if you get what I mean. The shifter came out of me, 

and I started bleeding. Then the doctor told me words I never 

wanted to hear, that I could never have children again...”

I was haunted by those words, and Peter only pulled me into a hug 

and rocked me back a forth. I let the tears fall. But it was only a 

dream of what would have been if I’d stayed on the other side and 

given birth over there. I had a feeling something big was going to 

happen when Abigail crossed over here again. She’d be 18 in a 

couple more months and I wasn’t sure if I was ready for all this. We 

had to think up a counterstrike and fast.

To Be Continued...


	18. On a mission to save our world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Alter-verse

I knew what I had to do. It wasn’t even a hard concept to grasp one 

bit. I was not exactly human, and yet I had human emotions. My 

mother had said I was part machine and that some of my internal 

organs weren’t like everyone else’s. Kids when I was younger were 

often cruel towards me; they would say how could I be real if I had 

a metal heart? I often felt I was missing a piece of me. I remember 

when I was four years-old; hazily that is, I’d asked my ‘real mother’ 

what had happened to my ‘sister’. She’d only said that she wasn’t 

‘here’ anymore. But I knew better now that I’m grown up. My 

‘sister’ had died of complications during childbirth. She was orange 

when she came out of my ‘real mother’ and her cry was mechanical, 

just like some parts of my heart. I inherited Cortexiphan from my 

‘real mother’ so I’ve learned to control my ability of opening and 

closing the portals between our two different worlds. All this 

indecision is driving me crazy. 

Looking in the mirror at myself, I looked nothing like my mother... I 

looked exactly like my ‘real mother’. Looking away from my 

reflection, I adjusted my gun in its holster. I really didn’t want to use 

this, but I was conceived to be an assassin. I was not the tallest 

person in the world; I’d in fact stopped growing when I was eight for 

some unknown reason. I was only three feet and two inches tall. I 

carefully stepped down off the stool and moved it towards where the 

bathroom door was so that I could turn the light off. Getting down 

once again, I made my way out into the living room. My mother was 

sitting on the couch, reading over something. When I tried to see 

what it was, she shielded the precious document with both her arms. 

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at her. 

“You know I’m not a little girl anymore mama. You can show me 

whatever it is that you are hiding from me.”

Mama only shook her head no at me. Fine, if she was going to be 

that way, then I wasn’t going to ask. It was a little disturbing that I 

still had to look up at my mother when I spoke to her. She only 

laughed at me and picked me up off my feet. 

“The good thing about you being so little is, I can still pick you up. 

You know, when I gave birth to you, I was so proud... But you look 

like her. Then there was the incident of when she had your ‘sister’. 

She ruined everything. But you’re going to make everything alright 

again Abby. This world is counting on you to save it. Go kill that 

bitch.”

I couldn’t stand my ‘mother’ speaking about my ‘real mother’ that 

way. She didn’t have a right to. The only thing I felt I’d done wrong, 

was being born into this mess... But as I’ve said before, I was born 

for this. If I were full machine, I wouldn’t feel anything. But I had 

human emotions. I took a deep breath and put my hands directly in 

front of me and felt the energy build within me. Soon, a portal 

formed in front of me, and I stepped through along with my mother 

and The Secretary. Closing the portal behind me, I looked around 

Boston, because that’s where we landed. I haven’t been here since I 

was four. I easily found my way towards my mother’s apartment. 

Though I had little legs, I had the power to knock things over. It was 

the Cortexiphan in my system. My ‘real mother’ seemed startled and 

stopped kissing the man in front of her on her couch. She got up 

slowly with her hands in front of her, and she was looking down at 

me, just like the man who now stood next to her. My ‘real mother’ 

pulled her gun on me, but before she could even shoot at me I got 

her straight in the chest. She fell like a sack of potatoes. The man 

that was standing next to her immediately dropped to her side and 

pressed a hand over her wound. His pleas seemed endless. What 

have I done? 

“Oh my god! Olivia! Talk to me sweetheart!”

There was a pool of blood starting to soak up the floor. My mother 

and The Secretary took that chance to grab for the man I now knew 

as Peter. Peter was The Secretary’s son. He fought against The 

Secretary with all his strength. I stared down at the woman who was 

my ‘real mother lying on the floor bleeding. 

“NO! WE CAN’T LEAVE HER HERE! SHE’LL DIE! WE HAVE 

TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL! NOW!”

Everyone ignored him except me. I leaned down next to my mother 

and pressed both of my small hands up against her gaping chest 

wound. I heard her cough a little and some blood came out of her 

mouth. I must have hit her heart and her lung. I burst out crying just 

then. Mama, The Secretary and Peter were gone. I’d sent them 

through the portal and had already closed it. 

“Please forgive me for doing this to you! I never wanted to hurt you 

in the first place! My ‘mother’ always told me I was conceived for 

this, but I know she’s not my real mother you are.”

Keeping one hand over my mother’s wound, I reached for the phone 

with a hand covered in blood, dialing 9-1-1. When the paramedics 

came, I stayed by my mother’s side and never left her. Her eyes had 

softened, as the paramedics continued to work on her. Looking at 

her was like staring at a reflection of myself. I looked into her eyes 

and I saw myself. She was beautiful. She managed to pull a few 

strands of my messy tight ringlets out of my face and gave a brief 

smile. One of the paramedics looked at me nervously.

“You know once we get to Boston General, you’ll be arrested and 

sent to prison don’t you? What you did to this woman was wrong. 

And you’ve got her blood all over you.”

I burst into tears once more. How could I be sent to jail? I loved my 

mother. I hadn’t meant to hurt her, but if I told these men in front of 

me that I had been conceived for this very task, they’d arrest me and 

put me in the nut house. I guiltily looked down at my blood stained 

hands momentarily. Then changed my attention to my mother and 

put on a brave face for her, calling her something I hadn’t called her 

in months, since I was four years old.

“Mommy, I’m sorry I did this to you, please forgive me! Please 

don’t die on me!”

Both paramedics only shook their heads and continued to run wires 

every which way out of her. When we got to the hospital, my 

mother was rushed in another direction, and as she was, I had a 

vision of the day she gave birth to my ‘sister.’ I swallowed hard 

when I saw an orange baby come out of my mother with a strong 

mechanical cry. Then the vision ended... So this is what I really 

was? Just a machine? If I was a machine, then how come I could 

feel? How come I had emotions? How could I love, be sad, get hurt 

even? If I wasn’t human? I started to beg with the cops who had just 

cuffed me.

“Please let me see my mother, make sure she’s okay... I want to 

make sure she lives...”

The two cops holding me pushed me towards the emergency doors 

and out them, I cried more, I hadn’t meant to hurt her, it was only 

my job... 

“Well that really isn’t up to you now is it?”

As I cried in the back of the police car, I realized that if I had been 

born completely human, I’d probably have a different life. A loving 

mother, and hopefully a father who was sober and didn’t try to 

poison me or walk out on us... This isn’t what I’d wanted at all... 

The Secretary wasn’t going to be happy with my progress... 

To Be Continued...


	19. Coming to terms with the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Our world

I woke to find that I was in a hospital bed, my entire chest wrapped 

in starch white gauze. I crossed my eyes to find nasal oxygen had 

been placed in my nose with a nasal cannula. It hurt to breathe 

deeply, but I was trying to ignore it. I was so confused. Where was 

Peter? I desperately looked around the room for any sign of Peter. 

He was nowhere to be found. A tall male doctor came into the room 

and gave me a warm smile. 

“Nice to see your finally awake Olivia. How are you feeling?”

I shifted in the bed to get more comfortable again. I looked around, 

still confused. Then, looking the doctor straight in the eye and asked 

where Peter was.

“Have you seen Peter? He’s my work partner, and I would just like 

to know if he came to see me...”

The doctor looked confused at first... I at least hoped that Walter 

was around, or Astrid. I wouldn’t dare tell my sister what happened 

here because she wouldn’t understand a thing... 

“A Peter Bishop? No I haven’t, but your father-in-law, a Walter 

Bishop came and visited you while you were still under. He said he’d 

be back in awhile, and that he was going out to get some coffee 

cake.”

I was still a little confused, but smiled at the thought of Walter 

considering me as part of their family. Before the doctor turned to go 

out the door he looked at me once more:

“He also said that your husband has been missing for about seventy-

two hours. That he’s in another universe...”

I shook my head no at him as my memories came flooding back to 

me. ‘I’m sorry mommy! I didn’t mean to hurt you! Please don’t 

leave me! I love you! Please forgive me!’ My mind came back to 

reality as the tall male doctor stood confused in front of me. 

“Thank you for letting me know that my ‘father’ stopped by.... Can 

I leave? There is something I really need to get done, and I need to 

find my ‘husband’...”

I started pulling wires from my chest and the monitor next to the bed 

began to complain. Just as I was about to get out of bed, Broyles 

walked into the room, his serious expression was enough to put me 

back into bed. 

“Take it easy Dunham. The last thing I need right now is for my best 

field agent going out looking for Peter and almost getting herself 

killed. You need to rest. Let me get you up to speed: Agent 

Farnsworth has taken Doctor Bishop to get some coffee cake. He 

says he’s been working on a theory to cross back over to the other 

side. He believes he knows where his alternate self may be hiding 

Peter. Your doctor says you took quite a blow to the chest, which in 

turn gave you three broken ribs. I suggest you rest up, because there 

will be a lot of questions you may want to ask, but a million answers 

to questions you don’t yet have. Get some rest Dunham, and I’ll be 

back to brief you in a few days.”

I nodded my head, but still tried to get out of bed once more when 

he left the room. Without even knowing what I was doing, I’d 

bumped into a red switch on the wall. An alarm in the hallway went 

off, and a flood of nurses and doctor’s came into my room. I could 

only stare at them. Giving them all a nervous smile and trying to 

keep the back of my hospital gown closed I spoke:

“Uh, hi... Sorry to make you guys rush in here like that... I bumped 

the button on the wall there next to the bed... I just need to use the 

restroom...”

A bunch of doctor’s left the room until there was only one left with a 

couple of nurses at his side. The two nurses helped me back into bed 

and reattached the wires to my chest and adjusted the machine to be 

in sync with my heartbeat. One of the nurses whose name tag clearly 

read Beth patted my arm and pulled the covers back over me. 

“That’s what the catheter is for dear. Now you really need to stay in 

bed. Your father-in-law should be back any minute. Such a sweet 

old man, he was very worried about you... And I’m sorry about your 

husband... I hope he’s found safe and sound...”

My heart nearly broke at the nurse’s last sentence. Would I see 

Peter again? Of course I would. I’d just have to make myself really 

scared so I could cross over to the other world. I was so busy with 

my thoughts that I didn’t even notice that Walter and Astrid had 

come into the room. Walter’s eyes were wide with fear, but Astrid 

just had a worried look on her face.

“I just saw a bunch of doctor’s come out of here Olivia. Are you 

okay?”

I nodded my head and smiled tiredly at her. Yeah, everything was 

fine. As fine as could be anyways. But there was an empty space in 

my heart though, and in the empty space was supposed to be Peter. 

It had taken me this long to realize my feelings for him, why didn’t 

I just admit it to him? 

“I’m fine Astrid. I was trying to sit up in bed when I bumped the red 

switch on the wall next to the bed... I must have given half those 

doctors out there heart attacks.”

Walter shuffled his feet as he came closer to the bed. At times, he 

seemed like a shy child, not sure what to say what was on his mind, 

and other times he blabbed away about them. 

“I am very glad you are alright Olivia. I was worried about you. I 

believe I know where my alternate self is keeping Peter. He’s going 

to do everything in his power to try and persuade Peter to activate 

the horrible machine and destroy our world. The shape shifter was 

just a cover, to get to this side, to get Peter back. But with your help, 

we could get him back. I cannot live without my son... I just 

cannot...”

That was the problem though; Peter wasn’t really his son to begin 

with... It was just one in a long complicated string of details I 

didn’t want to hash out at the moment. I leaned back against my 

pillows as the iv in my arm emitted a soft beeping noise as fresh 

saline went into my arm to keep me hydrated. Closing my eyes, I 

couldn’t stop thinking about what Peter must be going through at the 

moment. 

When I came to again, there was a police officer standing next to my 

bed. He had a piece of paper in his hands, but I didn’t know what it 

was yet, and it would make my blood run cold. 

“I’m sorry if I startled you Agent Dunham. But the girl we arrested, 

or excuse me the woman we arrested claimed to be your daughter. 

We ran fingerprints on her, and these pictures came up. Do you 

recognize these?”

I bit my lip to try and stop the horrified sob from escaping my lips. 

All the pictures from the package that had arrived at my door were 

now in front of me again. The shifter with the orange skin, and the 

mechanical cry. 

“Of course I recognize these... But she is not the one in these 

pictures. The one in these pictures is dead. I gave birth to that thing 

a year ago. I say thing because that baby wasn’t human. You’d 

never understand where I was coming from officer. Some things are 

best left alone. This one I’d never be able to explain to you. Top 

secret government information... You don’t exactly have access to 

those specific files...”

The officer eyed me suspiciously, but Broyles could back me up if 

he decided to question me. It was after all, classified information.

To Be Continued...


	20. Saving Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Abigail.

Our World

Saving Peter was the first thing on my mind when I fell asleep every 

night. I was well enough now that I could walk around and do a little 

light lifting, but still nothing too strenuous. Doctor’s orders of course. 

Broyles kept me under the know about things happening. We’ve 

managed to find a spot where we can transfer over. Lying on my 

couch, I set my book down on the coffee table, wondering if I could 

still communicate with Peter with my thoughts. I closed my eyes and 

concentrated.

‘Peter? Can you hear me?’

At first I heard nothing, and a pit began to form in my stomach, but 

then I heard Peter’s voice, he sounded faint and very tired. 

‘Livia, I’m here. Walternate is going to hook me up to the 

‘doomsday machine’ tomorrow. I’m in the lower levels of the 

Secretary of Defense’s office at the Statue of Liberty in New York. 

You’ll find me in a room on the second left at the end of a winding 

hallway when you get to the lower levels. I know you can find me 

‘Livia.’

I tried my best not to cry as Peter’s voice dissipated from my mind. 

A good stiff drink was what I needed, but I had to keep a clear head 

here. That glass of Jack would have to wait until I was reunited with 

Peter again. He sounded delirious. Maybe he was dehydrated. It was 

late and I was getting tired. Things still tired me out easily, and I 

couldn’t wait to be back to my normal self again. 

Once I had changed into my pajamas, I slipped into bed and 

snuggled under the covers. Closing my eyes I drifted off into a fitful 

sleep. I was in the car again, with Peter... Though this time he was 

on the phone with someone, I couldn’t quite make it out at first, all 

I could hear was him yelling at the person on the other end.

“NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! HOW SOON CAN YOU GET 

SOMEONE OUT HERE? 3 HOURS!? NO MY WIFE NEEDS 

SOMEONE NOW! SHE DOESN’T HAVE THREE HOURS! 

ANYTHING COULD GO WRONG! I’M DOING THE BEST I CAN 

HERE! HELLO? HELLO! PIECE OF CRAP RECEPTION, IT 

DROPPED MY CALL!”

I only looked up at Peter, sweat beginning to pour into my eyes. I 

saw him take a wash cloth he’d found in the med-kit lying next to 

me and wipe my forehead. I tried to give him my bravest smile I 

could muster up.

“Why don’t you have this baby for me?”

Peter only looked at me sympathetically and brushed a hand lightly 

over my forehead and then kissed it. 

“You know I would if I could Liv. I know it hurts, just try and 

relax. This light in here is terrible, it’s hard to see. Relax, that’s it. 

That’s my girl. Let me know if anything hurts okay?”

I nodded my head and bit my lip. I gasped and grabbed onto the 

blankets suddenly, I saw Peter’s face pale in front of me. 

“Peter help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! It really hurts! Get 

the baby out!”

His face paled even more when he looked at me. I couldn’t 

concentrate on anything that was going on. I cried louder.

“This baby needs to be turned around, but you’re not exactly at a 

point where I can help turn her around yet... Five centimeters ain’t 

gonna cut it Liv...”

I woke with a start, but noticed that I was not in my bed in my 

apartment. Instead, I found myself next to Peter, who was fast 

asleep. I pinched myself to see if I was still dreaming. 

“Ouch”.

Peter stirred next to me and he looked a little startled.

“Liv? How’d you get in here?”

My dream must have had me so scared that I’d transported myself 

here. I smiled a little and brushed a hand gently against the stubble of 

his cheek. 

“I was having a dream about our future again and I must have been 

so scared that I transported myself here.”

Peter only smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss, it turned deep and 

I couldn’t seem to stop kissing him. It was if I hadn’t seen him in a 

hundred years and I didn’t want to let him go again. I kept kissing 

him, not wanting to end the bittersweet moment of reuniting with 

him once again. 

“Liv you sure you want to do this here? There are camera’s 

watching us you know...”

I only smirked at him and kissed him more. He didn’t know that I 

could disable cameras. I broke the kiss when I heard the door 

unlock. Sliding under the bed, I hid. Only seeing the feet of the 

person who came into the room I held my breath. 

“Who were you talking to just now?”

I stayed absolutely still under the bed, never mind that my shirt was 

tossed under Peter’s blanket and I was in my bra... Don’t let 

whoever came into the room find it. 

“I was talking in my sleep, I do that a lot.”

The guard or whoever this man was; only laughed a humorless laugh 

and went out shutting the door behind him and locking it. I waited at 

least ten minutes or so before I knew it was safe to come out. All I 

could see in the dim light was Peter’s arm reaching under the bed for 

my hand. I grabbed onto it and he pulled me out. 

“Secret love stashed under the bed. What’s next?”

I knew where Peter was going with that insinuation, but it was 

getting us nowhere, and this was not that place for that. What was I 

even thinking? I’m thinking lapse in judgment. I took my shirt from 

under Peter’s blanket and pulled it back over my shoulders and 

buttoned it again. But not before Peter placed a soft kiss on my left 

shoulder. I smiled and pulled my shirt on and buttoned it up. 

“I know where you’re going with that Peter, but this isn’t the place.”

Alarms went off suddenly and Peter’s door was opened up with such 

force I thought it was going to come off its hinges. I was grabbed 

from behind by a pair of large strong arms. I fought against them 

with all my might. I dug my teeth into the man’s enormous hand but 

he either had incredibly thick skin, or he was ignoring the pain. Peter 

did his best to fight with the large man half-dragging me out of the 

room.

“Let go of her ass-hole!”

Peter tried to land a punch to the man’s face, only hurting his hand 

in the process. I kicked at the large man hard, trying to find a good 

place for him to double over in pain... If I could just kick him in the 

private area, I could get away. That was wishful thinking. He was 

squeezing me tight. My healing broken ribs were poking at my skin 

and my healing left lung was screaming out for air. I pleaded with the 

tall and large man.

“Please let me go, I can’t breathe!”

He only laughed humorlessly at me and dragged me down the 

hallway towards another room. Opening up the door, he shoved me 

in, never mind that my head smashed up against the bed post against 

the wall. I ignored the pain and first and followed him towards the 

door, but he was too fast, and he locked it behind him... I was in the 

dark again, but at least it wasn’t the room I’d spent my entire 

‘doomed pregnancy’ in... I never wanted to go back to that room 

again... They could at least hear me call out to them... 

“Please let me go!”

There was only dim lighting in here, but it wasn’t the total pitch 

black I had become accustomed while in my cell... I felt dizzy and I 

slid down to the floor next to the door. I heard someone picking at 

the lock on the door. I scooted myself away from the door and drew 

my knees up to my chest and began to rock back and forth. I was 

afraid. I was shaking like a leaf when Peter came into the room. 

“Oh my god Liv! What happened to your head?”

I wasn’t even thinking straight anymore... I looked at Peter with 

bleary eyes and explained what had happened. 

“The large man with the big strong arms threw me against the bed 

and I hit the bedpost...”

I felt my eyes closing I was so tired... I felt Peter trying to keep me 

awake by shaking my shoulder. 

“No Liv, you can’t go to sleep right now. You’ve got to stay awake 

you’ve got a mild concussion. Open your eyes and look at me 

please?”

I did my best, but my body felt strange, and then I couldn’t see 

anymore after that. Something was wrong with this picture, I just 

didn’t know what.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt so powerless against what was happening to Liv. She had just 

started to seize out of the blue. I pulled her away from anything she 

may hurt herself on and pulled the blanket from her bed. I gently 

placed her on it and held her head steady. I had just gotten her back 

and this happens? I had locked Liv’s door, but now it was being 

unlocked again. I stood my ground holding Liv’s head in place. 

Something was wrong, she’s been seizing for way too long... The 

same pair of strong arms that had picked Olivia off the ground, were 

now picking me up. I struggled against the large man. 

“NO! WE CAN’T LEAVE HER HERE! I WON’T LEAVE HER!”

But before I could protest anymore, the door to the hallway 

separated the both of us. If anything happened to her I’d personally 

hold my father responsible. As the large man dragged me down the 

hallway, I noticed some places I’d never been before. We suddenly 

stopped in front of a large room that had a large window and tons of 

medical supplies. My father stepped out of the shadows in the corner 

of the hallway, a strange and twisted smile plastered on his face.

“Ah son, welcome. Wouldn’t you like to know what this room was 

used for? I’ll give you a hint, something to do with your seizing 

girlfriend down the hall.”

I fought against the large man I’d dubbed “Bob” and tried my best to 

lunge at my father. He only smirked and kept that stupid twisted 

smile on his face. 

“No, I don’t want to know what this room was used for! I could kill 

you right now...”

The expression on my father’s face never changed one bit. He 

gestured towards the window and began his narrative:

“Well I’m not interested in what you don’t want to hear son. This 

room was used in the exchange of eggs from both my Olivia and 

yours. She didn’t feel a thing I assure you. I had the best team of 

doctors and nurses looking after the both of them. I didn’t want any 

harm to come to her, at least not while she was carrying the hybrid. 

But when the big fiasco happened when she returned to her world 

and the hybrid died, I had to start over again. Moving along shall 

we?”

I was fuming now. What gave my father the right to have doctor’s 

exploit my Olivia? What gave him the right? I was roughly shoved 

forward by “Bob” and into the room with the large ‘doomsday’ 

machine. It was bigger than the schematics and drawings that had 

mapped it out. I swallowed hard, but didn’t want to show my fear. 

Then I saw her, Abigail... But how’d she get back here? She’s 

supposed to be in jail! Hand’s on her hips she smirked at me, it was 

definitely Olivia’s smirk, but not best to compare under these 

circumstances. 

“Well if it isn’t The Secretary’s son himself. We’ve been waiting for 

you. Once you activate this ‘doomsday’ machine, you’re world will 

be completely wiped out. It’s a good thing you and mom are already 

on this side; this is going to get messy. So you might want to roll 

your sleeves back Peter.”

I cringed and gave Abby a disgusted look. She may look and sound 

like Liv, but she definitely was nothing like her. She had checked her 

emotions very quickly, and if not, only in front of me. She melted in 

front of Liv. For once I didn’t feel so bad; I was looking down at 

Abby. She was glaring at me. I was then shoved into the machine 

and wires seemed to attach themselves to me. 

I began to feel energy flow through my body, and I knew I was in 

deep trouble. The room began to glow around me, and then I saw 

what appeared to be a window to the other world, the world I’d 

called home most of my life. A cab seemed to explode in the middle 

of downtown Manhattan, and then a bus crashed into a divider as a 

bomb went off in the middle of an intersection. People were running 

in the streets, and there was mass panic. I gritted my teeth and tried 

to will it to stop.

“I won’t help you do this... You may be my biological father but I 

won’t help you destroy a world I’ve come to know my entire life. I 

won’t help you destroy my world! I won’t!”

The more I fought against it, the more the machine destroyed on the 

other side of the window. I felt tears rolling down my face, and the 

energy being seeped from my entire body. I was shaking like a leaf 

now. I heard a shot ring out, and then there was my Liv the wound 

on her head was completely healed, and a smoking 

gun in her hand and my father falling to the floor, a gaping hole in his 

chest. The machine seemed to shut itself down and I fell to the floor, 

out of energy. The body count in the room was two, two dead... 

Liv’s alter-self was beside herself cradling the fallen body of Abigail 

as the light left her eyes. 

Now it was Olivia who was cradling me in her arms. Tears were 

streaming down her face, but she was trying to hide them, even 

though she was doing a very bad job at it. I smiled weakly up at her, 

and she wiped away the tears. 

“Let’s say we get out of here Bishop. This place is giving me the 

creeps.”

I smiled and then suddenly I felt like we were shimmering in and out 

of faze. I found that we were in Liv’s apartment. I spoke up in an 

exhausted voice.

“How? How did you do that?”

Liv smiled and wiped the sweat from my forehead with a washcloth. 

I knew she wasn’t going to let go of me that easily this time. 

“I’ve had lots of time to practice since I’ve been back. Now no more 

talking. It’s my turn to take care of you now, since you took care of 

me in my greatest time of need, even if it was against my wishes. 

Now just relax, let me call Astrid and Walter, and let them know 

you’re back.”

I gave her a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and she only winked at me. 

That woman was such a tease.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later...

“Son, do you really think we’ve stopped that shape shifter hybrid 

child from crossing over again?”

Peter and I only shook our heads at Walter. Walter was being his 

typical self again. I knew he was glad to have Peter and I both back. 

I for one was glad this whole thing was over. 

“Walter I already told you, your counterpart killed Abigail, she isn’t 

coming back. This isn’t over, there will be more to come through to 

our world and we have to be ready for them.”

It was true; this would never be over until we sealed all the gateways 

between this world and ours. It would take time for that though, and 

we had to be ready for them. Though that might not be possible all 

the time. The world needed protecting and Peter and I and Walter 

and Astrid were the ones to do just that. 

The End...


End file.
